In an elevator group management system that receives destination floors using a predetermined operation panel and guides an assigned car according to the destination floors in an elevator hall or a remote location relatively apart from the elevator hall, the methods disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 are typically adopted as the method of guiding an assigned car.
Patent Document 1 discloses the method of displaying an assigned car on a display arranged in proximity to a hall call button for a certain period of time after a passenger depresses a hall call button (first method).
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses the method of displaying destination floors of a car assigned according to destinations above a car door (second method).
Further, there is the method disclosed in Patent Document 3 as the third method that is the guiding method obtained by combining the above-mentioned first and second methods.
Further, Patent Document 4 discloses that an assignment change is shown by chiming or lighting when an assigned car is changed.
Further, Patent Documents 5 to 8 are each directed to grouping of destination floors to limit car assignment therefor. Patent Document 8 describes review of assignment, where a change can be only made in units of destination floors. In addition, a destination floor is noticed by other people, which leads to a security problem.